


Percabeth Headcannon Drabbles

by ConfusedStateOfMind



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Nightmares, Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), Pregnancy, headcannon, oneshots, percabeth, percabeth drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedStateOfMind/pseuds/ConfusedStateOfMind
Summary: “Annabeth could practically feel her brain numbing with each failed attempt to find Percy. And Gods, it scared the shit out of her.“———A book of oneshots and drabbles for Percy and Annabeth.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 124





	1. Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these stories are based off other stories I made for other fandoms. I thought they would be good as Percabeth versions.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcannon of Annabeth during The Lost Hero

It was getting worse. The sleepless, restless nights; the ones slowly draining Annabeth of her energy, her confidence. 

She laid in her bed, listening to the sounds of the camp which had been draped with a peaceful stillness. 

The sound of crickets and the distant sound of waves used to be able to lull her to sleep. But not anymore. It was pointless. 

Now, the sound of the water made her want to…  _ she didn’t even know. Cry? Scream? Both. She wanted to do both.  _

Gods, she was pathetic.

It was hard enough, putting on a false face of strength for her peers and siblings around her, her ruse was even good enough to trick herself for a while. Until the grand canyon. Now, she was failing miserably. 

Annabeth could practically feel her brain numbing with each failed attempt to find Percy. And Gods, it scared the shit out of her. 

She was supposed to be fearless, strong, wise, intelligent. It would be nothing but embarrassing if anyone were to notice how scared she really was deep down. 

She found herself staring at the ceiling for hours as if she’d lost her mind. ( _ Maybe she had.) _

The past few nights were no exception, this was a common occurrence.

She could hear her brothers and sisters breathing softly in their sleep, and jealous longing filled her.  _ Gods, how she missed sleep _ , even with the threat of nightmares. Nightmares were always something that demigods we’re accustomed to. It was part of the deal. 

But maybe, if she  _ were _ able to fall asleep, just this once, she might be able to contact Percy, wherever he might be. 

Annabeth shook her head violently, inhaling sharply as she felt her eyes fog up with tears. A small heave escaped her lips as she sat up as quietly as she could. Her bed didn't make a noise as she shuffled around,  _ thankfully _ . In her state, she wouldn’t have been able to muster up the courage to answer any questions from her curious siblings. 

She swung her feet off the bed and paid no attention to the biting cold as her bare feet came into contact with the marble flooring. Carefully, she made her way out of the Athena cabin. 

Once outside, she paid even less attention to the cool breeze that blew passed as she walked barefoot through the grass, wearing nothing but her t-shirt and pajama shorts. 

If there was anybody to witness her shuffling past in her half tear-stricken daze, it wouldn’t have been such a stretch to assume she was possessed. 

Annabeth inhaled deeply as her eyes darted around the empty camp, adjusting to the dark as she searched for any Harpies that loomed around the grounds, or any spying campers up past their bedtime. It would be embarrassing to be caught sneaking out past curfew, especially if you were the leader of the Athena cabin. 

At the moment though, Annabeth was too tired and emotionally drained to care if someone saw her out of her cabin. A Harpie could eat her for all she cared. She just wanted to be near Percy again. 

Annabeth ignored the ever looming exhaustion that filled her body, and instead focused ahead on her destination: cabin three. 

Annabeth felt a pang in her chest. A confusing mix of emotions:

excitement, sadness, love, anxiety,  _ hopefulness.  _ She could practically  _ smell  _ the scent of the ocean as if she were amidst it’s waves. 

The blonde demigod ran a hand across her face and through her hair, while letting out a silent curse in Ancient Greek. She felt a wave lightheadedness, an ever so frequent symptom of her sleep deprivation roll over her. She kept moving. 

Annabeth zoned out after that, with the shuffling of her bare feet in the grass, the curtain of drowsiness slowly absorbing her energy and the increasing amount of tears threatening to spill out onto her cheeks, she found herself standing in front of the Poseidon Cabin. 

As soon as she stepped inside, the smell of a fresh ocean breeze filled her nose, which immediately triggered a sob of both happiness and pain from inside her. It reminded her so much of him, it was almost too painful for her crumbling sanity to handle. Yet it was just as comforting being in cabin number three. The Poseidon cabin.  _ Percy's Cabin.  _

She wasn’t supposed to be there, of course. 

This was against the camp rules. 

No child of another Godly parent is permitted to spend the night in a cabin that wasn't of their own mother or father. 

Annabeth didn’t care though. Not at the moment. 

She walked around the bed to Percy's nightstand, which still held the many objects abandoned by his absence. 

There was a blue sweatshirt that was hanging off the table, Percy probably tossed it aside while in a hurry to get to breakfast on time. 

Grabbing it tenderly with both hands, she took the Swim Team sweater and raised it to her face, inhaling the scent. Annabeth let out a shaky laugh, tears streaming down her face as she inhaled the scent of her boyfriend again. 

Without a second thought, she slipped her boyfriend,  _ her best friend’s  _ sweatshirt over her head, looking down tenderly as it hung down over her thighs and past her hands. 

Annabeth then crawled onto the bed, and laid back against his pillow. She exhaled contently, and turned onto her side, curling into a fetal position as she whipped away a few stray tears. 

Being in his cabin, in his bed gave her more hope than she had felt in a long time. It made her feel closer to Percy.  _ He was still out there. He had to be.  _ It made Annabeth feel almost giddy. 

Now that she wasn’t in her own bed, she felt as though she could finally sleep, as if being in his bed was enough to make her feel like everything was going to be alright. She felt calm, as if Percy was in the room next to her trying to lull her to sleep. 

Exhaustion passed through her once more and finally, after days without proper rest, Annabeth finally fell asleep. 


	2. Morning drabble

Percy let out a groan as the alarm clock beeped in his room on The Argo II, he carefully swung his legs off the bed and sat up. 

He nudged Annabeth at his side, laughing tiredly as she grunted in response. Percy started to get up off the bed but was stopped when he felt his girlfriend's arms wrap around his waist, pulling him back into the bed. 

“Annabeth, what are you doing?” He said in a hushed tone, still half asleep. 

“Stay in bed.” She whispered, her voice cracking slightly as she placed a kiss on his shoulder blade. 

“We can’t. You know that _. _ Athens is only a day away, Gaea is close to rising. The world _needs us.”_

____

____

She held onto him tighter, pressing her forehead against his back. She didn’t care about all that, despite how selfish it sounded. They were going to war, possibly their last battle ever, in a matter of days. She didn’t want to get up, break this small moment, she just wanted to be with him. In a weak voice, she mumbled, “ _ But I need you too _ .” 

____


	3. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble about Percy and Annabeth naming their baby

Percy let out a content sigh as the couple lay on the hospital bed, in his arms he cradled their newborn daughter, only 3 hours old. At his side, sat Annabeth, gazing down at their baby with pure admiration.

“She’s so tiny..” His wife whispered, and he could’ve sworn he saw litteral stars in her eyes

"I know." He whispered, running his thumb over his daughter's small fist. 

"You know, she  _ does _ need a name." Annabeth notes, shifting her body to lean closer to Percy. He placed a kiss on his wife's forehead. 

“I think you might be right.” He chuckled. “What do you think, wise girl? What should we name her?”

The blonde demigod thought for a moment, resting her head on his shoulder. “Something special. I want it to mean something.”

“How about Hope?”

She shook her head. “Too common.”

“Raven?” He suggested. 

_ “Raven?” _

“Yeah, cause, like, her hair colour is black.”

Annabath stared at her husband with amusement for a second before shaking her head again. “Too cartoonish. It just reminds me of Teen Titans.”

Percy chuckled. “Fair point. How about Ariel?”

“What did I just say about cartoons? Absolutely not.”

“Ahh, you’re no fun.”

“This is our child we’re talking about, Seaweed Brain. Be serious.” She replied sincerely, though there was a growing smile on her face. She looked down at their baby, who was fast asleep in Percy's arms. “I like the name Faith.”

“Faith?” Percy mused with consideration.

“Mmhmm. I think it’s perfect. It’s meaningful and special, it represents our relationship perfectly.” She looked up at her husband and their eyes met. “Without faith, we wouldn’t have made it this far.”

Percy's eyes twinkled with tears of happiness, he turned back to look at their sleeping infant. 

“Faith.” He whispered again, a grin on his face. “Faith Jackson. Yeah, I like it.” He exhaled a laugh, shaky with emotion. “I like it a lot.”

  
  



	4. Αγαπημένος (Agapiménos)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Αγαπημένος: Greek for sweetheart or beloved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: i do not speak Greek so i’m sorry if the translation is whack

Annabeth felt Percy’s weight leave the bed a few seconds after the baby's wails first started. He had gotten up and quietly walked over to the baby's crib; due to the couple’s constant anxiety and stress of monster attacks, baby Faith's bassinet was moved to temporarily stay in the master bedroom of their apartment, in order to ease the nervousness of the young new parents.

Annabeth heard Percy gently pick their daughter up, she was fussing a little bit, and he sat down in a chair in the corner with her. The blonde demigod started to roll over and was about to ask if the baby needed to be fed when she heard her husband's low, soft voice talking to their daughter.

"Hey Faith," he whispered to her in the dark. "Is my baby girl gonna be a night owl like her momma?" With that question came a soft coo almost in response to her husband's question. Listening to him talk to their infant daughter made Annabeth’s heart sing and she couldn't bring herself to interrupt such a moment. 

She laid there with her eyes shut, listening as Percy continued to talk to their baby, and Annabeth fought the urge to break out into a smile, trying even harder to keep back the tears of joy she could feel starting to form in her eyes.

Faith fussed a little more and Percy chuckled before speaking again. "Okay, my little warrior. Let's make a deal," he offered as he rocked her gently.

"How about you cooperate with Daddy for a little bit tonight, huh? Let your beautiful mother sleep for a little while longer," he suggested. "Your mom over there," She felt Percy's eyes look up and gaze at her "sleeping" form on the bed.

"You might not be able to tell, but she's had a stressful week, and to be honest, your nightly screaming routine isn't helping much."

He let out a sigh, prompting his tiny daughter to let out another small coo. He chuckled at her reaction, it was as if she responded on purpose. 

"You have her eyes, my Agapiménos. You know that? You have your Mommy's eyes."

Annabeth resisted the urge to look over at them, she continued to listen to her husband converse with Faith. "You don't know how lucky you are that she is your mom."

Annabeth could feel tears of joy build up in her eyes as Faith let out a tiny giggle, Percy let out a sound that mirrored their baby's.

"I'll tell you, you get your sweet stubbornness from her," he said with a chuckle as he tried to calm her down.

Annabeth rolled her eyes behind her closed eyelids.

"You know, you are absolutely beautiful when you sleep," he mused quietly. "Just like your momma.”

She tried to muffle a giggle in order to not give away the fact that she was listening, which inevitably failed.

She could practically envision the smirk on Percy's face when he spoke, "Looks like mommy isn't as sleepy as I thought." Annabeth heard her husband slowly make his way back to the bed, carrying the baby in his arms. She felt his weight sink in the mattress as he sat down on the blankets, she could hear the soft, slow breathing of the baby.

Annabeth sighed with a smile and turned to look at him, moving a hand to his cheek as her lips made contact with his jawline. The dark haired demigod slowly pulled away and looked into her eyes as Annabeth smiled up at him. 

"You heard every word, didn't you?" he asked with a sheepish grin.

"Mmhmm," His blonde wife hummed, shuffling to sit upward. She placed her head on her husband's shoulder to look at their baby, Faith stared with big eyes up at her parents. 

"She really is beautiful, she definitely has her daddy's hair." Annabeth mused before yawning quietly. She leaned down to kiss their daughter sweetly on her tiny nose, 

"She's going to be a fighter, just like her father." Annabeth purred.

"A fighter, just like her mother you mean." He pointed out, Annabeth rolled her eyes playfully, and Percy planted a kiss on the side of his wife's head. "Strong like her mom, too," he said when he pulled away from her hair.

"But she's definitely gonna have your troublemaker, ambitious antics, Gods help me." They both shared a chuckle, Percy let out a content sigh as the couple went back to admiring their baby. "I want another one."

"Slow down, Seaweed Brain. She's not even two months old yet." She teased, prompting her husband to chuckle again.

"I know, I know. But look at her.." he held Faith up a little. "She's so small, and adorable, she's got my puppy-dog eyes..."

"Yeah, yeah she does." Annabeth giggled, shifting her body to lean closer to Percy. He placed a kiss on his wife's forehead, then placed another on her shoulder, then her neck. Faith let out a cry, drawing her parents attention back to her.

"I think she's hungry." Annabeth muttered, pulling a strand of her golden hair behind her ear. 

"Is that right, baby? Are you hungry?" Carefully taking the baby from Percy’s hands, she carefully stood up from the bed. Percy smiled softly as he watched his wife bounce their crying daughter in her arms, shushing her lightly.

He leaned his head back against the pillow, staring up at the ceiling and let out a sigh of bliss, shutting his eyes momentarily. 

Once Annabeth had finished feeding Faith, she laid her baby down in the crib to rest and made her way back to the bed. As she laid back under the covers, Percy wrapped his arms around his young wife's waist and buried his face in the crook of her neck, kissing it sweetly.

She giggled as he kissed her collarbone trailing up her neck and jawline until he reached her lip, which he kissed tenderly.

Annabeth sighed softly and whispered in a hushed tone as to not wake the now sleeping baby, "I love you, Percy Jackson." He kissed the spot below her ear. "I love you too, wise girl. So, so much."

"I can't believe we made such a beautiful child, we're so lucky." Annabeth mumbled into the crook of his neck, resting her hand on his chest.

"Yes we are. By Gods, I'm the luckiest guy in the world with you in my life."

"You're so cheesy." She breathed with a laugh, moving her hand to his jaw. "But I know I'm lucky to have you too, and I love you both." Her gaze moved to the crib against the wall of the bedroom, Percy’s eyes followed hers.

"Let's have another one." He whispered again, looking down at Annabeth with hope and a tad bit of playfulness in his eyes.

The blonde demigod just laughed softly and shook her head.

“Patience, babe. We can talk about having a second kid later, once our first one's older. Now go to sleep, it's late and I'm tired."

Percy hummed in response, pulling her closer, he placed one last kiss on her forehead before shutting his eyes.


End file.
